Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by epiphanies
Summary: A very sweet shipper present. I love it, and many others who have read it love it. I don't have any idea why, though. :)


Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

A Draco/Ginny Songfic Based on Aerosmith's Best Song

  
  
  
  
  
  


I could stay awake just to hear u breathing

Watch u smile while u are sleeping

While you're far way dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent wit u is a moment I treasure

  
  


Draco smiled as he watched Ginny stare at the glistening fire in the Great Hall, where they were sitting in a lounge chair on Christmas night.

Who would have thought a few years ago that he would be sitting here with her on his last Christmas at Hogwarts? 

She sighed.

"What is it?" he whispered in her ear.

"Nothing...Well, something." she said back, and he realized that her eyes were full of tears.

"What's wrong, Gin?" he said, eyes full of concern.

"I just...I don't want this to be our last year together...I mean, I was just sitting here, remembering everything that we've gone through in the past two years, and I want us to be together longer than..." she trailed, her face so incredibly emotional.

Draco felt a wave of sadness cover him.

He had been thinking the same thing over the past few months, but he didn't show his concern.

"Don't worry, baby...We'll be together. I promise." he murmured, and kissed her softly.

  
  


Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

Cuz I'd miss u baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cuz even when I dream of u

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss u baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

  
  


Ginny smiled up at him after she ended the kiss.

"You're so much different than I originally thought, you know that?" she said softly.

Draco smiled.

"Same with you. These past two years have been so weird...me, Draco Malfoy, falling in love with a Weasley...becoming friends with the famous Harry Potter and his sidekicks...it's just changed for the better all around." 

Ginny cocked her head and lay it against his chest and closed her eyes.

  
  


Laying close to u

Feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank God were together

I just want to stay with u in this forever

Forever and ever

  
  


Ginny felt so peaceful, so at ease.

She was used to this feeling now.

With Draco was where she belonged.

She felt too lucky to be with him, 

So incredibly lucky.

He was a treasure that was worth more than money or gold.

She loved him.

  
  


Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

Cuz I'd miss u baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cuz even when I dream of u

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss u baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

  
  


Draco felt Ginny breathing, he loved being this close to her.

It made him feel safe, secure.

Like nothing he had ever felt before, in his entire life, and he never wanted it to end.

  
  


I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

I just wanna be with u

Right here with u just like this

I just wanna hold u close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

for all the rest of time

Ginny lay on his chest, sleeping, and he knew that he was the luckiest man on earth.

He knew what he had to do.

He gently shook her awake, not being able to wait another minute.

"Ginny?" he murmured.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Ginny....I love you. You know that, don't you?" 

  
  


She nodded, and stared at him in wonder.

He took at deep breath.

"Well, I want you to be happy...do I make you happy, Gin?"

She nodded again, her face questioning.

"Well," he said, staring into her ocean coloured eyes, "Would you consider becoming my wife?"

Her eyes widened.

"I would make you happy, Ginny, I swear. I know that my temper can be nasty, but please. It would make me the happiest man on..."

Ginny kissed him in midsentence, a kiss full of passion and desire.

She pulled back, eyes full of tears again.

"I would be honoured," she whispered, "Of being you wife, Draco. I love you."

Draco thought his heart would burst.

He knew that he was nothing like the person that he used to be. 

Now he was happy.

  
  


Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

Cuz I'd miss u baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cuz even when I dream of u

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss u baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing


End file.
